My Life and Yours
by wrenbailey
Summary: You can walk through life and not ever really know what it is that you have till it slips through your fingers. This is a Tim and Julie fic, but give it shot anyways if you don't like that pairing. Reviews make me happy!
1. Chapter 1

Tim threw his arm across his face, blocking out the morning light halfheartedly but enough to allow his head not to feel as if it were being split in two. He hated the mornings, let him wake up at one in the afternoon and he might be a functioning human being but if he was disturbed before them then he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions. The sound of a pot being banged around did nothing to help his post drinking hangover, groaning he peeked his head over the back of the couch towards the kitchen intent on giving the person ruining his lie in a good glare. The person who was making him wish he were dead, or at least had a gun was his coach. Quickly masking the anger he simply fell back down on the couch, his arm resuming its place on his face. Taking deep breaths in hopes of clearing his foggy brain Tim tried to remember everything that had happened the night before.

He had gone out drinking, a usual occurrence in his life so he quickly skipped the first couple of hours of the party he had been at. Suddenly he remembered sitting up quickly he groaned and held a hand to his head as he nodded to the coach before heading towards the bathroom. Making sure the coast was clear Tim ducked into the small bedroom on the way to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him Tim looked at the blonde passed out asleep on the twin bed. Smiling Tim made sure the Tylenol and water he had placed beside her were still in place before ducking back out of the bedroom and heading to the shower. A flick of his wrist had the white tiled bathroom filling with steam from the shower within seconds. Stripping Tim couldn't help but smile as he remembered everything that had happened, Julie the coach's oldest daughter had been at the party. Drinking away her woes with strangers and not caring in the slightest that some guy she hardly knew was trying to get into her pants.

When Tim had stepped in she had been barely coherent for anything, and least of all what that pimply faced little shit Riley had wanted. It had taken him ten minutes just to get the drunken girl to his truck, and once there another five to buckle her in so that she didn't fall sideways into him while he was driving. But the real trouble had come when Tim had brought her home, she had almost blown it when she wouldn't shut up. Kept going on and on about the girls that liked him, and how she didn't care that Saracen was hooking up with but she did care or else she wouldn't have gotten shit faced.

Tim stepped out of his boxers, stepping under the hot spray he leaned a hand against the tile and bent his head. Letting the hot water beat down on his head, the throbbing in his skull ceased to a dull roar, nothing he couldn't handle. Wiping a hand across his face he wondered if Julie would even remember half the things she said to him last night or the fact that he had had to practically pry her loose with a crow bar. It had been a lucky break that he had gotten her off him before the coach had walked in, he had just been setting the Tylenol and water next to her bed when Coach Taylor did enter the small room. Tim didn't quite know what look the coach had been giving him, but it wasn't one he was use to and that was what unnerved him the most. The wild haired man had given Tim a once over, taking in the meds next to the bed and the fresh garbage can then he had motioned his fullback over and the two of them had calmly walked out of the room.

The conversation that followed was amusing, mostly Coach making sure that Tim had no intentions with his daughter and Tim assuring him that he didn't. It resulted in the two of them staying up playing ping-pong, and Tim's alcohol fuzzed mind getting only three hours of sleep before the coach decided to bang pots. Stepping out of the shower Tim reached for his towel, briskly drying himself he knotted it around his waist before stepping out, making sure his clothes were in the hamper on the way of course.

"Good morning Tim," Tim didn't have to force a smile as Tami walked by with baby Grace. The round eyes of the baby flashed to him as she was carried away, and Tim couldn't help the goofy grin that resulted from it. Tami stopped at the corner of the hallway before heading into the kitchen, as soon as her head was facing towards him Tim dropped the smile. It was one thing for a baby girl to see it, but he would be damned if he let the Coach's wife know how the little girl had him whipped. Standing as intimidating as he could Tim waited for what Tami was apparently trying to say, he was glad he didn't have to wait long, "Thanks Tim…for helping Julie home last night. Eric told me what happened and I really appreciate you watching out for her."

Tim grunted in response before shuffling off to the laundry room where he would no doubt find clean clothes. Pulling on a pair of clean jeans over freshly dried boxers Tim paused as he pulled a fresh shirt out of the dryer, it was the first time in his life that his clothes had actually come out of the dryer in better condition than when he first bought them. Billy had never been much for doing laundry, or well anything domestic and Tim couldn't even remember his mom ever doing anything besides drinking, but for the first time in his life Tim wondered what he would have been like if his family had been like the Taylor's. If his Mom and Dad had stuck around, and actually cared about whether or not he and Billy were doing okay, or if they had given him a glass of milk instead of the rest of their beer. Tim pulled the soft flannel shirt on, standing barefoot in the middle of the Taylor laundry room, he regretted for the first time in his life all the mistakes he had made. But last night he hadn't made a mistake, last night he had done the right thing and been rewarded for it. For the first time someone had counted on him and he had come through. Smiling Tim buttoned the shirt before going out to join his coach's family for Saturday morning breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Julie what the hell were you thinking?" Julie looked up at her father, her eyes blank of anything that might remotely resemble actual human emotion. Right now she could barely muster enough energy to sit up straight and her father was asking her to actually make a lucid thought? The man was asking to much of her, but she knew that if she wanted to live to see her sixteenth birthday she needed to answer him.

"I was upset okay," Julie mumbled, all lies she had come up with in the brief five minutes that her parents had allowed her to go to the bathroom and brush her teeth before joining them in the living room fled her mind. The truth shall set you free, or so she had been told, "I saw Matt and his new girlfriend and I…I just didn't want to care anymore."

Eric stood above his daughter, hands on his hips and anger making his jaw clench. If she had been one of his boys she would have been able to recognize the tell tale signs of a set of sprints coming on. But Julie wasn't one of his boys, she was his fifteen year old daughter, a daughter who until they moved to Dillion, Texas had never been anything more than her father's angel. Eric slowly counted back from ten, and when that didn't work he counted to ten, anger was still prevalent, "You were angry that the boy who you broke up with was with another girl? So you decided to get drunk, tell me Julie what exactly is wrong with the mental image I am getting with this."

Julie turned her head to her mother, hoping that she could at least calm her father down enough so that he didn't look like he was going to explode. Tami simply gave her an assessing glance before sighing, "Eric, I think the hangover has proven to Julie why she shouldn't drink."

Julie nodded in assent, the simple movement causing her stomach to revolt. Taking a deep breath she looked back at her father, "I promise I won't drink again."

"Damn right you won't drink again, because from now on you are going to be here at home every night for the rest of your life," Eric snapped his neck mottling as he all but yelled at her.

"Dad!"

"Eric," Tami and Julie looked at each other, Tami nodded her head towards the back, "Julie go to your room for a minute while your father and I talk about this."

Julie didn't have to be told twice, she was out of the living room as quick as her hungover head could handle the speed. Leaving her door open a crack she strained to hear her mother and father.

"I don't see how grounding her for life is going to help," Tami's voice carried over frustration and disappointment, two things that Julie had heard in abundance in the past couple of months, well truth be told in the past year.

"I don't see what else we can do," Eric bit back, Julie leaned her forehead against the cool wood of her door. Her father was great at handling football boys, or even baby Grace but when it came to her he seemed at a loss.

"What she needs is more discipline," Julie didn't like the sound of that, ears straining she could barely hear her mother's gasp of disapproval.

"What are you suggesting? A public flogging?" Julie felt her cheeks reddened, thankful that Tim was out of the house and baby Grace was down for her nap, Julie sank down onto the floor next to her opened door. She could hear her father pacing, something he only did when he had reached his limit, which seemed to her to be only when he dealt with his teenage daughter.

"No," his voice was muffled, like he had put his hand over it. Julie knew he was rubbing his palm across his lips, and pretty soon her mother was going to move into his arms and hold him. Reassure him that everything was going to be alright just by touching him. No matter what she didn't like about her parents Julie was always amazed at the love that was apparent between the two of them. It seemed as if nothing could step between them, as if they were one person in two bodies sometimes. She may not want to end up in a small town somewhere, but she knew that one day she wanted a love like her mother and father's.

"Julie," Julie snapped out of the day dream state she had gotten into, getting up she walked into the living room. Her bare feet shuffling along the carpet with a slowness that had nothing to do with the headache she still was suffering from.

"Sit down Jules," Tami ordered from her place next to Eric, Julie gave her a wary look before sinking onto the couch. Tami turned to Eric, who just nodded. Turning back to Julie she folded her arms across her chest, "Your father and I have decided that apparently you do have to much free time on your hands. Aside from the days in which you have dance practice you will be helping your father out at the football field. You will come straight home after practices for a month."

"What am I doing at the field?" Julie rushed, her heart hammering. This meant she would have to be near Matt three days out of the week, three days of forced nearness were three days to many in her mind.

"You will be doing whatever I tell you too," Eric snapped, "Whether it be sit on the bleachers and do you homework, or run laps. Is that understood?"

Julie almost gave into the urge to glare at him, but she knew that this could have been a lot worse. Biting down the urge to argue, "How long will I have to be there?"

"Till myself and your mother think that you have been punished enough," Eric told her flatly, trying to reconcile in his mind the little girl in pigtails that had road on his shoulders to the young woman who had come home drunk last night from a party she could barely remember, "Believe me that won't be for awhile."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim pulled his helmet off, relishing the feel of the breeze on his sweaty skin. Holding it by the face guard he walked over to the small table set up with Gatorade, smiling at the disgruntled blonde who was currently standing behind it.

"Hey there Taylor," Julie glared at him, her eyes turning back to the book she was holding in her hand, "You could act like you are enjoying yourself."

"I wouldn't want it to seem like I am enjoying myself, Dad might decide to make me wash your guys uniforms or something if I smile," Tim laughed at that, Julie gave him a small smirk behind the cover of her book. Reaching for a cup of luke warm Gatorade, Julie handed the paper cup to him without taking her eyes off the book, "Drink up 33, before coach starts to yell at me for distracting his star fullback."

Tim took the cup, downing the contents in one gulp he threw it in the garbage bag she had pinned to the table before walking off, "See you later Taylor."

Julie watched Tim go, her eyes didn't stay to long on the sweaty boy. Instead it turned towards, the boy listening intently to her father as they went through the last play. Matt was nodding to whatever her father said, his head down as the coach demonstrated with his hands how he wanted him to move.

"Hey Julie," Julie tore her attention away from the field to the blonde girl standing on the sidelines, turning she checked to see where her father was before running over to where her friend was standing.

"What are you doing here," Julie asked Tyra as she came to the fence that separated them. Gripping the chain link in her hands she glanced over her shoulder towards her still occupied father.

"So water girl, how's life treating you," Tyra grinned at her fiends obvious discomfort.

Julie groaned, throwing her head back dramatically before giving Tyra a half hearted smile, "Life sucks. I get drunk and almost have sex with someone I hardly even know, and then my dad and mom decide that I need to work out my penance by serving these Neanderthals their Gatorade."

"Wow," Tyra gave her a smile leaning back on her heels, "I think that standing out here in all this sun has gotten to you. Or maybe it could be that you got tired of watching QB throwing pigskins."

Julie rolled her eyes at her, "Did you just come here to give me a hard time? Cause I could really use a friend."

"Don't be so melodramatic Julie," Tyra laughed, cupping her hand over her eyes she watched as Landry was knocked on his back by another player. Flinching as he took his time getting back to his feet, "I mean this may not be the best place to be during your day, but it has its perks."

"Yea, like what," Julie turned so that she was facing the field, Tyra's hand came over her shoulder pointing out a section on the field where the coach was standing by chewing Riggins out for something or another. Both girls laughed as they took in the angry face of her father and the calm facade that Tim was presenting, "Well this does have its benefits after all."

"Uh-oh," Tyra whispered as they coach turned from Riggins and was watching them. Giving Julie a sympathetic look, "I best be going before he makes you run or something. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye," Julie mumbled as she hurried back to her spot next to the water table. Her father gave her a look making her throw her hands up in surrender before he turned his attention back to his players.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Julie, come in here please," Julie looked up from the pile of dirty towels she was throwing into the rolling laundry hamper. Throwing the towel she was holding down, she brushed her hands onto her jeans before walking to her father's office. Eric looked up from the playbook he was studying, "Have a seat honey."

Julie sat down cautiously, waiting for her father to drop another bomb on her or something. Eric sat back in his chair watching her, "I know that you don't like this, but when you are here I expect you to work."

"I have been working," Julie argued, her picking up towels after noise sweaty boys and the long hours she had spent out in the hot sun had made her more than irritable.

"No you have been pouting. This isn't just about the other night Julie," Eric sat forward, "This is about the attitude that you have been giving your mother and I for the past year. This about you going out and partying, going to strip clubs, and Lord knows what else that your mother and I don't know about. This is about us loosing our daughter."

Julie bit her lip, tears coming into her eyes as she clenched her hands together. Fighting the urge to wipe at her eyes, "I'm sorry Dad…"

"I know you are sweetheart," Eric got up walking around to kneel infront of her, cupping her cheek in his hands, "I know. Now I am trying, and all I want is for you to try."

Julie nodded, knowing that if she spoke then it would most likely result in her crying her eyes out. Eric seemed to understand, giving her a smile he leaned forward to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"Now get back to work," Julie gave him a half hearted roll of her eyes before going back to picking up dirty towels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim blew on Gracie's stomach, making the baby giggle. Pulling back Tim smiled up at the little girl, flinching when Gracie grabbed a chunk of his hair. Propping the baby up on his knees, he tried to free his hair from her rather strong grip, "Come on Gracie girl, let go."

A giggle for the baby and another hearty tug were his answer, Tim couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he looked at the smile on the small face. He was so focused on the baby that when delicate fingers gently pried her grip loose he almost jerked, stilling himself he looked up at the girl standing over him, "Thanks."

"She is a lot stronger than she looks," Julie said as she held her sister's hand over Tim's hand.

"You got a little sun today," Tim blurted out. Turning his attention away from her he looked at the drooling baby in his arms, ignoring the older of the Taylor girls.

Julie gave Gracie's small fingers one last caress before releasing them, walking around she plopped down at the end of the couch. Reaching for the remote she flipped on the t.v., frowning when the channel was set to ESPN. Quickly turning it, she smiled when she reached what looked to be an old comedy. Turning she stretched her feet out so that they were curled out next to her, barely brushing Tim's legs.

"The Nutty Professor," Tim muttered under his breath, turning his attention from Gracie to the t.v. for a moment.

"You've seen this?" Julie asked her eyes drifting from Jerry Lewis to Tim, who was lifting Gracie up and down, making the little girl laugh at his antics.

"My mom used to watch old movies when she was drinking," Tim said absentmindedly, "She would just sit in front of the t.v. and play them over and over again."

Julie looked at him, her eyes flickering back to the t.v., then back to Tim. Slowly she lifted the remote and pressed a couple of numbers in, the room filled with the sound of an overzealous announcer going crazy over a play. Settling down, Julie stared at the t.v. blankly, trying to think of anything to fill in the awkward silence that his words had caused.

Tim must have sensed her unease because he shifted to a sitting position, Gracie held in front of him like a shield. Julie automatically shifted so that she could look at him, his mouth quirked up in what could have been a smile on any other person but him.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Tim said in way of an apology, he was actually use to people ignoring him more than anything else. Shifting he held Gracie up, holding her over her sister, the baby gurgled hands waving in the air as she looked down at her sibling. Lowering Gracie, Julie smiled as Gracie began to laugh as she flew down towards her sister. Repeating the action a couple of times, Tim smiled as Julie began to make grabbing actions towards the baby causing the baby to smile wider. He was pulling the little bundle back up when he watched as if in slow motion a large amount of drool fall down from Gracie's open mouth onto Julie's neck. The two teenagers froze, a horrified look appeared on Julie's face as she bolted up just as Tim pulled the gurgling baby back. Her hands grabbing for the spit up towel from the back of the couch Julie made frantic wiping motions at her neck.

Tim tried hard to hold his laughter in, but seeing the freaked out look on Julie's face combined with Gracie's innocent smile sent him over the edge. It started out like a cough stuck in his throat, but soon he it was loud and he was forced to hold Gracie slightly at tighter for fear of dropping her.

"It isn't funny," Julie snapped, glaring at him, "Stop it Tim. It isn't funny."

"Are you afraid of a little drool?" Tim found this idea even funnier, laughing he leaned against the couch his smile widening as she blushed at his question.

"I…it just surprised me is all," Julie countered, though her blush and earlier actions denied the words that were coming out of her mouth. When he still didn't stop laughing, her hand shot out and hit him hard against his leg.

Tim stared at her, his smile still firmly in place but the laughter died on his lips. Gracie shifted in his arms, causing him to break his eyes away from Julie's stunned blue ones, "Looks to me that big sister has a temper."

Julie gave out a frustrated breath, "Come here Gracie, before he corrupts you."

"That hurts you know," Tim gave her a hurt look, as she reached over and took Gracie from him. Hands brushing he reluctantly let go, waiting till Julie had her firmly held against her chest before saying anything else, "She needs to be changed. You aren't scared of a dirty diaper too are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: So WhoJ, is it up to snuff? This is my first shot at a FNL fic so everyone have pity on me. I will be continuing this, as well as my other stories, but this one was truly inspired by all the good fanfics that I have read on this sight. So since it is like 3 in the morning here I should probably go to bed. Night to everyone and I hope that you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie smiled at the librarian, taking her new copy of Emma from the outstretched hand and stuffing it into her bag. Muttering thanks to the elderly woman she hurried out of the empty library. Checking her watch she gave a groan as she looked at the time and began to jog. Julie was running by the time she slammed into the door leading out to the football field. Bag slamming into her side, out of breath and already hating her life Julie ran around the corner and right into what felt like a wall. Falling back onto the ground, Julie closed her eyes as she just lay on the ground.

"Perfect," Julie muttered mentally checking herself to make sure that she wasn't permanently damaged. Opening her eyes she looked up at the mountain that was leaning over her a smile quirking a usually stoic face, "You?!"

"Taylor," Tim held his down to her, Julie stared at the offered hand for a moment before reason won over foolishness and let his engulf hers. Tim pulled her to her feet with an ease that scared her, remembering all the times she watched him working out she shouldn't have been to surprised. Blushing at the gawking she had done Julie stumbled a bit forcing Tim to hold her by the elbow steadying her till she gained her equilibrium. Concern etched into his eyes,"You alright?"

"Considering I just ran into a walking mountain," Julie pulled her arm away from him, his fingers tightening for a moment before he released her. Tim gave her a grin as she dusted herself off and bent to pick up her bag, "What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in the locker room getting ready for practice?"

"Well I was on my way," Tim supplied, walking around her he turned to face her, "You might want to get set up before your Dad gets out here."

Julie bit her lip, blushing she gave him a small wave before continuing on her way to the water table she was to man. Setting her books down she turned to watch Tim give the players on there way out high fives before he disappeared into the locker room. Quickly she had the table ready, water bottles lined up for the guys as well as cups. Plopping to the ground, Julie winced as her sore bottom made contact a little too hard with the unforgiving turf. She was just opening her new book to the first chapter when a discreet cough had her looking up.

"You-," Matt fiddled with his helmet, looking down at his feet before trying to meet Julie's gaze, "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rubbing a hand up her arm, Julie couldn't help but feel like a little kid in elementary school with her first crush.

Matt turned to wave with his hand towards the spot where she had collided with Tim, "I saw you fall. I was just wondering if…if you were…okay. You're okay right."

Julie turned to look at the spot that he indicated, her father and one of his assistant coaches just walking past it. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Julie smiled up at Matt, "Yeah, I'm okay. Umm, thanks."

Matt smiled, clearly at a loss for what else to say to her now that he had confirmed her physical health, "I, uh, should be getting to…"

"Yeah, go ahead," Julie waved dismissively, giving him an awkward smile that had him stopping before he turned away and trotted onto the field with a small goodbye. Head falling back to hit the chain link fence, Julie closed her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Julie," Snapping to attention was not something she usually did, but when your father shouts your name like he does his football players then it is something that can't be helped. An automatic response to a stimulus, sitting up Julie dropped her book to the ground as her father approached. He waited for her to stand, hands on his hips in what she figured was his typical football stance.

Julie brushed her hands against the butt of her jeans, "Yeah Dad?"

"Get this cleaned up," Eric ordered motioning towards the half empty table, "Then I want you to wipe down the weight room equipment."

Julie nodded, putting her book in her bag and throwing it over her shoulder she packed up the bottles and cups. Carrying the containers in her hand she headed off the field, knowing that her father would have one of the players carry the coolers off the field she hurried into the shade and air conditioning. Stifling a gag at the smell of sweat and unwashed clothes, Julie dumped her load in the coach's office. Grabbing a rag and the antiseptic spray bottle she headed into the weight room, thankful that the guys were still out on the field getting the final talking to from her dad. Methodically she began to spray and wipe down the cracked leather cushions on the equipment, replacing barbells and weights into their proper places when needed. The sound of the locker room doors being opened and the raucous noise of the players made her pause, her heart skipping a beat as she realized that she was about to be in close proximity to a room full of some of the schools most eligible bachelors. The fact that said bachelors were going to be undressing and hitting the showers shortly was enough to have her hand shake. A quick glance at the weight room doors had her giving a sigh of relief that they were securely closed, and that meant she wouldn't be in fear of seeing more than she wanted.

Trying to ignore what was going on in the other room, Julie began to slow her movements. Making the simple task take as long as possible so that she could forgo the embarrassment of walking out to early. Throwing the rag down on the last bench press she looked around at the cleaned equipment, a satisfied smile on her face she leaned against the wall and listened to the players as they began to trickle out of the locker room. Taking a cautious peak out into the locker room, Julie gasped as the bare back of one of the players walked past her. Ducking her head in an automatic response, Julie looked around guiltily as her eyes drifted back to the unaware boy. His was rubbing his hair dry with one hand the other rifling through his locker for clean clothes, Julie felt her throat close up on itself as he dropped the towel around his waist giving Julie an unhindered view of his backside. Julie's eyebrows shot up, her lips parting in appreciation of the toned muscle. Fingers gripping the edge of the window in the door, Julie pressed forward straining to see the boy more fully.

Pulling on a pair of boxers, he dropped the towel that was resting on his shoulders as he reached for his jeans. Julie felt her cheeks burn as she realized who she was looking at, ducking out of view she breathed hard as she tried to burn the image of Tim Riggins butt out of her mind. Banging her head back against the concrete wall Julie clinched her eyes closed as an image of running her fingers down the same path that she had just watched a droplet of water take.

"Jules," Julie stiffened at the deep calm voice, opening her eyes she turned to look at Tim poking his head through the door. His eyes were showing concern, but the small smile at the corner of his lips made her think that he had known she was spying on him the entire time. The fact that his shirt was unbuttoned and his chest still damp from his shower did nothing to help dispel the images of his nakedness from her mind.

"Hi," Julie offered weakly, running her hands nervously through her hair, "I was cleaning the weights."

Tim looked around at the room, a dimple showing in his cheek as he looked around the room, "Nicer job than I ever did."

Julie hurried over to the bench she had dropped the rag and bottle on, giving him a tentative smile she squeezed by him and through the door. Her eyes drifting close when she was abreast of him for just a moment, snapping too, "I should go find my Dad."

"He had to go and meet with the Principal, said if you wanted then I could give you a ride home," his voice carried into the office where she was putting the cleaner up. Grabbing her bag she debated to on waiting for her father or getting a ride from Tim, the freshly bathed Tim…Julie slapped a hand to her head trying to curb her thoughts with physical pain. Giving up Julie ran out to the locker room shaking her head physically to try to rid it of the inappropriate thoughts. Smiling shyly she cleared her throat, Tim was zipping up his bag looked up when she approached, "Can I get that ride?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim reached over his fingers brushing the knob of the radio; the raspy voice of Johnny Cash flitted through for a moment before fading out. Taking his eyes off the road he glared at the radio, the damn thing had been acting up all week. He hadn't had a chance to fix it, and he knew that more than likely he wouldn't have a chance till Sunday at the latest. Glaring he slowed down for his turn, still taking it faster than he probably should. Pulling up in front of the single story house Tim threw the truck in park and stared at it through his windshield. The driveway was empty so he wasn't in fear of being caught, though if truth be told he wouldn't have minded too much. Getting out he glanced around the neighborhood that for the better part of his life hadn't changed all that much.

Hands hanging limp by his sides he walked up to the front door, not surprised when it came open with a simple turn of the knob. Smirking he stepped into the less than neat living room, foot kicking out behind him to close the door. Walking through the minefield of beer bottles and various other items littering the floor Tim quickly made his way to his bedroom. He wasn't surprised that the messy room was the same as when he let it, grabbing a duffle bag from his closet he began stuffing the bag full of clothes. His wardrobe wasn't large to begin with, but even with the regular laundry days at the Taylor's he was running out of some of the necessities. His eyes flitted the few trophies and pictures he had sitting on his dresser. Placing the last of his clothes in the bag Tim picked up the wooden framed picture on the end. It was one the only complete family picture that he had, hell he thought it was probably the only one that even existed. He barely looked to be five, Billy was pushing eleven, his mom and dad were standing together as they all smiled for the camera at a town picnic. His hands drifted out to pick up the shot of him and Street from back in their peewee days, the two young boys had their arms thrown over each others as they grinned at the camera. Tim smiled fondly as he remembered the day that was taken, the second game of the season when they were ten winning the game had been icing on the cake because it was also the first game that he had gotten to start. Holding the two pictures in his hands, he shifted them to pick up the last one, this was at Jason's house just last year. Jason and Tim were sitting on the couch Lyla sandwiched in between them as they joked and laughed, he couldn't remember a time when he had ever been as happy as he was in that picture. Clenching his fingers on the frames he glared at the pictures before throwing them next to a pair of socks in his bag and striding from the house.

His truck rumbled down the street, eyes flickering back and forth between the road and the bag next to him. Parking outside the Taylor home, Tim sat in his truck for a minute. All his possessions in the world could fit into three bags, and the only things of true sentimental value that he owned were three pictures. Stepping into the Taylor house one was assaulted by pictures, snaps or portraits of the family members over the years decorated surfaces from the shelves to the damn refrigerator. His bag thrown over his shoulder Tim, gave a sigh of relief when he noticed that only Coach's car was home. Maybe he could forgo talking about anything other than football for a couple of hours. Setting his bag down in the guest room, Tim looked around the simple decorations thankful that coach hadn't let his wife over do the frills and pink. Also thankful that he would finally be sleeping on a real bed and not a couch or floor, though he would miss Shelley. But since her unexpected move to Dallas things had been a little more peaceful in the Taylor house hold.

"Tim," Tim looked up eyes unwavering as Julie stood poised at his door, "Mom is on the phone she wanted to know did you want anything in particular for dinner."

"Anything is fine with me," Tim took out the pictures from his bag, conscious of the fact that Julie was still standing at the door. Setting the pictures on the dresser Tim turned to look at her eyebrow raised, "Was there something else?"

Julie jumped, her face going crimson, "What? Oh…no, sorry."

Tim rolled his eyes as she walked back down the hall to the living room. He could hear her telling her dad his answer, and the low drawl of the coach to his wife. Running a finger down the picture frame Tim shifted the photo of his family to the rear.

"Tim," Coach's shout was quieter than on the field but Tim stiffened all the same. Running a hand through his unruly hair he walked into the living room, Eric was sitting on the couch the baby in his arms. Grace gurgled once she saw the footballer, her big blue eyes following his movements.

"Yeah Coach," Tim asked standing at the foot of the couch hands stuffed in his pockets to resist the urge to pick up the baby.

"We are going to go out tonight," Eric stood up, shifting the baby. Looking at the teenager he almost smiled as he watched the boys eyes zoom in on the baby, "Tami is stuck in some meeting at school, so we are on our own tonight. And since my suggestion of chili was shot down-."

"We had chili last week," Julie interrupted as she walked in from her bedroom pulling a jacket on, "I vote McCormick's."

Tim looked between the two, as they turned their attention to him, "What?"

Eric gave him a smile, "Where do you want to eat?"

Tim's eyebrows shot up, they wanted his opinion, "I guess McCormick's is alright."

Eric eyes showed amusement while Julie's were triumphant. As Eric put Gracie in her seat, Julie let Tim have shotgun and climbed into the back. The car ride was quiet, the report of Slammin' Sammy Meade playing over the radio was enough for the Coach, which meant that Julie wasn't going to talk and Gracie had fallen asleep almost before they left the drive. Tim watched the houses going by, his mind drifting as they drove.

"Alright, Jules would you get Gracie," Eric asked as put the car into park. Happy that the restaurant wasn't packed like it usually was. Getting out he took the sleeping baby's car seat from Julie and began towards the door, Tim trailing behind them.

"Welcome to McCormick's," the hostess greeted them all bright smiles and cleavage. Tim gave her an assessing glance as she walked them to the table, a snort from his side made his head snap to the right.

Raising an eyebrow at Julie who was giving him a disgusted look, she simply shook her head at him slipping into the booth they were lead to. Tim frowned as he slide in beside her. Taking the menu from the pretty red head Tim ignored the huff that Julie gave, instead bestowing a smile on the hostess before she walked away to get their waitress.

Flipping through the menu, Tim shifted in the soft leather booth his thigh pressing against Julie's unconsciously. Well maybe not unconsciously, he was well aware of the soft flesh pressed against his own but he had no where else to go so he ignored it. Damn but it had been too long since he had had a girl if he was even contemplating little Julie Taylor. Deciding on the cook's barbecue burger Tim laid the menu down as their waitress appeared to take their drink orders.

Gracie woke with a cry, Eric looked apologetic. Picking the baby up he grabbed the diaper bag making for the bathroom as he ordered, "I'll have a sweet tea. And the steak, medium-well."

"I'll have the sweet chicken salad, with the house dressing," Julie passed Tim her menu, "And a water please."

"And what will you have," the waitress, though less appealing than the hostess gave Tim a come hither look.

Tim could feel Julie shifting, her leg pressing closer to his, "I want the barbecue burger, and a coke."

"I'll be right back with your drinks then," caressing Tim's hand as she took the menu's from him earned a sly grin from Tim. His head swiveling to watch the leggy brunette walk away.

"Can you control yourself for like even a minute," Julie snapped as soon as the waitress was out of earshot.

"What's it matter," Julie snorted at that, playing with her napkin instead of looking at him. Tim leaned closer, crowding her into the wall, "Come on _Julie_, why does it matter if I flirt with the waitress?"

Julie shivered, her neck reddening as she tried to worm her way as far into the wall as she could. Catching his eye, she gulped, "It's stupid, making a fool of yourself chasing after every girl who breathes in your direction."

Tim arched an eyebrow, "I don't chase after you."

Julie stiffened eyes flashing indignation. Tim watched as the fire that was present in the coach ninety percent of the time began to show in his daughter, the transformation was amazing. He had noticed her, hell what red blooded male in the world would ignore a sixteen year old dancer when they lived in the same house as them. But being as she was usually such a meek little thing. With the exception of her drinking debacle and the few shouting matches she got into with her parents he had never seen anything other than a good body with more brains than was good for a girl. But now looking at her with her eyes blazing, flames of color rising in her cheeks, and too full mouth turned down in a scowl that could rival the coach's she was breathtaking. His fingers itched to touch the skin so close to his own, Tim stilled the urge by fisting his hands together on top the table. It wouldn't do for Coach to come back and find Tim fondling his daughter, Tim doubted he would walk away from an encounter like that with everything god blessed him with still attached and or functioning.

As if on cue the coach walked up, putting his cell phone away as he came carrying Gracie in one arm. The baby gave a happy gurgle from her car seat, freshly changed and wide eyed.

"Your mother got out of her meeting early and is having some car trouble, I am going to go pick her up," Eric said as he sat the car seat down on the prop the waitress had provided, "I am going to go pick her up. Order her that soup she likes."

"What about Gracie," Tim asked looking at the baby in fear, he had never been truly alone with the baby before.

A hard shove from his right side had Tim glaring at Julie who just gave her father an understanding look, "I'll handle it Dad."

Tim looked at her, his eyes hard as he looked from her to the baby. Another shove and Julie waving her hand at him to get up was the answer he needed. Shifting over to the other side of the booth, the two teenagers stared at each other as Eric grabbed the car keys and a quick goodbye later left them alone.

"Here you go," the waitress set the drinks down, her smile growing wider as she noticed the young man was now sitting a good distance away from the blonde girl, "Where did Coach go?"

"He'll be back," Tim informed her, his lips not quite smiling but the invitation was clear.

A hand playing with Gracie's feet, Julie sneered at him, "My mom is coming, I was wondering could we add an order of the chicken garlic soup to our previous orders. And another water, please."

"Sure thing," smiling sweetly she gave Tim a good show as she swung her hips exaggeratedly on her way back to the kitchen.

"Got to love the service here," Tim joked, his hand falling down off the table to play with Grace.

"Do you like being known as a man-whore," Julie asked her obvious distaste at his actions evident. Though her eyes were on him, her hand still played with her little sister, making the little girl giggle and gurgle at the attention.

"Man-whore?" His hand brushing hers over the baby as he adjusted the blanket, he was startled when she didn't pull away from him instead her hand stilled under his. Curious he tangled his fingers in hers, the baby's small hands coming to play around theirs preventing either from moving without the risk of upsetting her.

Julie gulped, her teeth catching her bottom lip, "I guess man-whore is a little harsh…"

Tim nodded, never taking his eyes off hers as he seemed to be waiting for something. Julie blinked, she had never really noticed his eyes before aside from when they seemed to be telling her something he refused to say. They were a mixture of brown and blue, not quite either color, but caught in the middle somewhere. Blinking Julie shook her head, gently pulling her hand away from his as she leaned back against the booth, deciding to divert the situation from what felt to be more than she could handle at the moment, "I shouldn't call you that anyways, I mean you are practically family now."

Tim felt his gut tighten in apprehension, he waited though for her to continue, "I mean, you living at our house makes you like…well not my brother but like a cousin or something."

Tim laughed, he couldn't help it. She was fidgeting again and her rushed explanation as to what he was simply priceless, his laugh was long and deep not just the usual chuckle. Julie's cheeks darkened but she didn't look offended which made him laugh even harder, catching his breath he smiled broadly, "Your cousin huh?"

Julie nodded mutely, the corners of her mouth turning up invitingly, "Third cousin twice removed."

Tim was laughing to himself still when Tami and Eric showed up, his coach sending him a concerned look. Tim shook it off though and moved back to his spot next to Julie, thankful that he could now ignore the soft thigh pressed against his own and just enjoy her company.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here let me," Julie muttered taking the joint assignment she and Lois had been assigned for history from her friend before the other girl could ruin it. Making a model of some obscure fort from colonial times wasn't the project she would have wanted, but the teacher had assigned instead of letting the class choose. At least Julie had gotten to pick her partner, but from the absent minded way in which Lois was working today Julie almost wished that those had been assigned too.

Gluing the paper in place that they had shredded and colored to be the grass, Julie looked up from the marsh she was working on. Her eyes narrowing as she followed Lois's line of sight. Tim was outside working out, not anything out of the ordinary from what Julie could tell. She had actually gotten use to watching him workout, and if Lois weren't there she might have entertained the thought of gawking at him herself. Growling under her breath Julie poked Lois in the arm, motioning back to the model with frustration.

"Okay, okay," Lois grumbled smiling like a lunatic for a minute before turning her attention to her friend, "I still can't believe you live with him."

"It really isn't a big deal. I mean it is like having a very large dog, albeit one that is moody and doesn't remember to leave the toilet seat down," Julie grumbled, her fingers tightening on the glue gun she was holding,

"If I had him living with me…," Lois trailed off her mind going into over drive at the very possibility of the things that she would do to the fullback if given the chance.

Julie curled her lip in distaste, "You are sick, the guy barely even qualifies as human half the time. I mean…yes he is nice to look at and he is funny, when he chooses to talk that is. Plus he'll watch out for you, but-."

"Julie Taylor if I didn't know you better I would think that you had a crush on him," Lois gasped.

Julie felt her jaw drop, knew her jaw was practically on the floor but she couldn't bring herself to close her mouth. Flushing she glanced from her gloating friend to the boy doing push-ups just on the other side of the patio doors and the back to her friend. Lois's cat ate the canary grin was enough to make her sick, shaking her head Julie tried to gather whatever talent for bullshitting she had inherited and cover her tracks.

"I think that's good for tonight," examining the not even half finished project, "We can get the rest done tomorrow during lunch."

"Julie," Lois began, her voice needling, "Come on spill."

"What? Listen I would let you stay for dinner but Mom is upset about something so it probably wont be anything good," Julie grabbed Lois's bag for her, taking the brunette by the hand and pulling her towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Jules," Julie waved to Lois as she shoved her bag into her arms and pushed her out the door, closing the door on an unsatisfied look on her friends face.

Leaning against the door, Julie closed her eyes in frustration. Her head falling back to bang on the wood, the pain soothing compared to what her mind was thinking about right now.

"You okay?"

Wishing she was anywhere but where she was Julie opened her eyes. Taking in Tim's half concerned face and sweaty body she felt heat pool in the bottom of her stomach. Pushing off from the door Julie flashed him a mega watt smile on her way back to the dinning room table where her project sat in its unfinished glory. Repeating over in over in her mind that what she was thinking was irrational and ridiculous, because what girl in her right mind would like playboy Tim Riggins. Aside from the toned body, and smoldering eyes he was just your run of the mill footballer. Julie had already been with a footballer, that was a kind of torture she never wanted to put herself through again. Picking up the glue gun she looked up, not surprised to find Tim's eyes still on her. She had gotten use to his silent communication, the boy only ever talked when he couldn't convey what he wanted with a grunt. Picking up the paper grass, "I'm fine Tim, really."

Tim nodded, heading to the fridge he pulled out a water though his hand lingered long over the beer that was in there for her dad. Propping himself up at the counter he watched her work, "What are you building?"

"A model of a fort in Georgia from colonial times," Julie looked up from the marsh she was making, "It's for History."

"You're in the AP class aren't you," Tim asked, Julie was surprised but she tried her hardest not to show it. From the smile on his face Julie knew that Tim found her surprise amusing, "I was just trying to make conversation."

Julie nodded, "Sorry…Yeah, AP History. It sucks but it is fun most the time."

"So what for is that," Tim stepped over to her. Picking up some of the scrap materials she and Lois had been using to make the fort.

"Fort King George, it was one of the outpost forts used to protect Savannah from Spanish and Indians," Julie answered, pointing out the main two story model of the fort itself, the smaller outlying buildings, "It was on the marsh so it was pretty barren, though it was strategically placed…I am babbling aren't I?"

Tim smiled, his hands shifting the materials around the table.

"Sorry when I get going it is pretty hard to stop," Julie held the glue gun poised at the ready, "Would you like to help?"

Tim sat back considering, he had never even completed his own history projects. But here Julie was asking him to help her on something that was probably worth more grade wise than anything he had ever done. Pulling out the chair he sat down, his fingers clumsy as he began to follow her whispered instructions. The two fell into a comfortable rhythm, working silently aside from the occasional instruction from Julie or grunt from Tim.

--------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: Alright here it is, fresh off the presses so to speak, if it is incoherent in parts blame that on the fact that it is 1 in the morning almost and I haven't had more than six hours of sleep in the past two days. Adele I hope you like this and my love to ya, I hope that now that Preying is over you are getting a little more relaxation time. Well I am off to lala land, so enjoy peeps! The next chapter might not be out till this weekend, I have three other stories I am working on, not to mention school work. Sorry mates, but that is the way the cookie crumbles in my world.


	3. Chapter 3

He was glutton for punishment, that was the simplest way of putting things. Because there was no way in hell that he was a normal person if he put himself out there like this time and time again only to be shot down each and every time. The easiest way to explain his problem was with two words, Lyla Garrity. The girl of his dreams, his best friends ex, a former cheerleader, and probably the only female in Dillon who was completely untouchable to him. Oh but for that one little moment in time she had been his, she had begged for the things he could do to her. Laying on his bed in the Taylor's house, looking at the picture from Street's birthday Tim could still taste her on his tongue. He could still feel her skin beneath his fingers, mentally groaning he sat up. A quick glance at the clock showed it to be only five, the sun would be coming up soon Tim thought. But even if it wasn't he was to wired up now to get much more sleep. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a ratty old t-shirt he stumbled around the darkened room looking for a pair of tennis shoes. Once obtained grabbed his i-pod and quietly left the house. I-pod hooked onto his left bicep and earphones in his ears Tim gave a look around the quiet neighborhood, the deep thrumming of some song blasting in his ears he took off.

Tim had never been one for jogging, it had either been a slow drawling walk or a straight out run for him. And that was the case this morning too, energy from frustration flowing through his veins he took off from the Taylor house at a speed that would probably have him aching by mid lunch that afternoon. Tim didn't care though, the burn of his legs and lungs was a relief to the regrets that kept playing through his head. Lyla, he watched her everyday and everyday when she noticed him he could see the sadness and disappointment in her eyes. Then she would dismiss him, making him feel as if he had never been more than a passing pest in her life. He knew she and Jason still kept on good terms, you didn't go through what they did and not be able to come out on the other end with enough maturity to realize that cutting ties was a bigger loss than anything else.

Running full tilt Tim was blank to what was going on around him, his mind blank to anything other than Lyla Garrity's face, the music blaring in his ears, and his feet pounding on the pavement. He didn't know how long he ran, or how far really but just followed the twists and the turns of the road. He only stopped when he recognized the first building in front of him; he locked eyes on the window two stories up. The lace curtain drawn closed on the window he had snuck into or studied just like he was doing today. Panting he knew he shouldn't just stand still like some stalker, he couldn't seem to tear himself away so Tim just stood there watching her window because he couldn't get her out of his head. He needed something, anything to replace her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up sweetie," Julie shoved the pillow over her head as her mother prodded her side, a short breath from Tami and the pillow was snatched away, "Come on Jules, it's already seven fifteen, hurry up and get in the shower so we can go."

Pushing herself up, Julie rubbed the sleep from her eyes before stumbling to the bathroom. A quick hot shower later and she was halfway human, of course by that time she realized that she had forgotten to grab some clothes. Wrapping an oversized towel around her self, her hair dripping around her shoulders Julie marched out of the bathroom. Throwing on the first available outfit and briskly drying her hair she stalked to the kitchen. Her mom was shouting out from her bedroom for her father to find something, and he was bellowing back. The lack of Gracie cries were a shock, but Julie figured the baby was either eating or being occupied by something. Walking around her father, Julie gave him a surly greeting as he simultaneously fed Gracie, looked at the sports section, and yelled to her mother.

"Julie could you take Gracie for a minute," Julie nodded as she set the orange juice she was pouring back in the fridge and walked over to her dad. Taking the baby, Julie gave her a half hearted tickle before returning the bottle to Gracie's eager mouth. Her dad gave her a hard pat on the back, momentarily forgetting his teenage daughter wasn't a two hundred pound football player. Shouting down the hall as he walked, "Tami, have you seen my playbook."

The patio doors slide open, Julie looked up from Gracie to give Tim a questioning look, "Where have you been?"

"Running," Tim answered, not even bothering to give her anymore information he stripped his t-shirt off on his way to the shower.

The sound of running water could soon be heard; Julie looked down at her sister, "At least I am not the only one who is having a rough start."

Julie dozed on the drive to school, stumbling from the car when they came to a stop she was still wiping the sleep from her eyes as she walked. She was halfway to the doors, when her father called out. Turning she resisted the urge to snap at him, instead schooling her voice so that it was sweet, "Yeah?"

"You forgot your project," Eric walked over with the model, his look patient as he passed it on to her, "I'll see you at practice."

"I have dance tonight remember?" Julie shifted the project in her arms, her grip slipping for a moment but survival instinct for all the hard work she did kicked in and she clutched the cumbersome load.

"Oh," Eric answered, "I glancing at his watch well have fun then. I will see you at dinner."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie nodded, heading towards her class with a final goodbye to her father. Aside from getting an A on her project her day was a downhill slide from there. Her math teacher gave a pop quiz that left her feeling as if she had learned nothing. She spilled her dessert onto her lap when an overzealous freshman bumped into her as he was joking around with his friends. Now she was stretching as the last of her fellow dancers left for the evening. This is what she needed, walking over to the cd player she jabbed angrily at the play button. The soulful jazz melody made her feet tingle, looking at the mirror she let the music take over. Her feet skimming along the surface she twirled, dipped and pushed her body to the limit. Muscles lithe and strong from years of dancing making moves that came second nature to her, falling to her knees she slid backwards back arching as her shoulders leaned down. The music died suddenly, Julie looked turned her head shifting so that her legs weren't bent under her. Breathless she simply looked at the boy standing next to the player.

"Your parents sent me," Tim said his eyes hooded as he looked at her. Julie felt as if she were naked, climbing to her feet she was conscious of the body fitting leotard and short shorts she was wearing. Tim walked towards her, reminding her of a big cat playing with its prey before pouncing on it for the kill. He stopped within reach of her, "You looked good."

Julie shrugged reaching down to grab her jacket off the floor in front of the mirror. Pulling it on as if to shield herself from his eyes, Julie felt like a little girl, "I was just letting off some steam, nothing serious."

"I liked it," Tim whispered his voice gravelly and hoarse sounding, he reached out to brush her bangs off her sweaty forehead. Julie felt her breath catch at the soft touch, as his fingers slowly brushed down her cheek, "I didn't know you danced liked that."

Julie blushed she couldn't help it, shifting she stepped away from him bending down to put her stuff back in her bag. She knew Tim was watching her, her stomach was doing summersaults. Looking up at him she pulled the strap of her bag on, "Umm, so are you ready?"

Walking around him Julie gave a sigh of relief as soon as she was a safe distance away from him. Feeling as if the room had become the size of a closet when he was that close to her, turning she was surprised to find him in the same spot that he was awhile ago. He was facing away from her but she could see his face in the mirror. The only way to describe his expression was dumbfounded, Julie turned away not wanting to see anything else. She was waiting for him in his truck, window rolled down and sucking in lungs full of the cool air. She watched him as he walked around to get in, his face a mask of indifference. The minute he got in the truck she could feel the tension seize hold; she stared at her hands as he pulled out of the empty parking lot. He gripped the steering wheel even though her attention was on her hands she knew every minute movement he made, and was more than aware when his attention turned to her. Tim jerked the wheel to the side, sending the truck onto the side of the road. Julie looked up at him, her pulse an erratic beat that she knew was only getting faster. He was breathing hard, turning he looked at her.

Julie turned to look at him, gulping hard when he simply looked at her offering no words of explanation. She pulled at a string on her cuffs, nerves fluttering along with something darker, "Tim-."

His hands were pulling her hard against him, his mouth was unforgiving and hot. All Julie had to do was hold on for the ride, her mouth opening to his when he demanded it. He was forceful but Julie had known he would be and more than a small part of her was reveling in it. His hands were just as rushed as the kiss was, large and gentle in contrast to the power behind his kiss Julie was arching back against him as he ran an appreciative hand down the curve of her spine to cup her bottom. Julie tore her mouth away from him, grateful for the oxygen that rushed into her lungs but that was soon lost in the rush she got when Tim trailed his mouth down her neck. Nipping at the cords of her neck with his teeth, he growled low in his throat when she gave an appreciative moan. Her hands tangling in his hair, and holding him close as his hands pulled her closer to him. She could feel his desire resting against her stomach, hard and hot. Her senses were overloading, it was too much too quick. Julie pulled away from him, her hands shifting to his shoulders as she tore herself from his arms and slammed herself to the far side of the cab.

He was breathing hard, as he looked at her cowering out of his reach, "Julie…"

"I think we should get home now," Julie muttered brushing her hair away from her face, and straightening in the seat so that she was facing stiffly forward.

"Sure," Tim's voice was calm, so unlike the raw tone that he had used only moments ago. His hands were steady as they steered the truck back onto the road, if Julie hadn't been apart of what had just happened she never would have thought that it happened at all. She was shaking like a leaf, but they were so focused on ignoring each other that she doubted he even noticed. She was out of the truck before he had even fully stopped, practically running to the door.

"Julie," Tim caught her just before she reached the porch, his hand closing around her upper arm and pulling her around to face him, "About that-."

"Let's forget it ever happened okay," Julie said looking down at the hand holding her in place, he let go looking for the first time since she had met him slightly sheepish. Turning she opened the door, "Thanks Tim."

She left him standing out on the porch, not sure why but closing the door between them made her feel safer. Safe from the desire that she had seen in his eyes, and that his touch had made her feel. Waving to her parents she hurried to her bedroom before they could try to talk, throwing herself down on her bed. Surrounded by things that had comforted her since she was a baby, Julie ran a hand gently over her lips. Raw from the roughness of his kisses and still on fire for more.

"Damnit," Julie whispered, she had done it again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim looked around the lunch room, he spotted her easily enough she was sitting at her usual table with her friend Lois. He watched her for a minute, taking in a few details that probably had gone unobserved by everyone else. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and her clothes were mismatched, the dark circles under her eyes was the only sure sign that she hadn't been sleeping well. Sitting down across from Saracen and Landry Tim watched as she said something to Lois before getting up and leaving. She was all smiles, and Tim watched her leave.

"Tim," Tim snapped his eyes from the door Julie had disappeared through to the dark haired girl standing over him, "Could I talk to you?"

Tim stood up following Lyla out of the lunchroom and away from staring eyes, they stopped in a small side hallway. Tim stuffed his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall he waited, "Well what did you want Garrity?"

Lyla looked down at her hands, "I saw you the other day. Outside in front of my house."

Tim stiffened, his mind yelling retreat as she looked up at him with those big eyes of hers that had always made him melt. He felt his palms begin to sweat, watching her he felt like a soldier waiting for the suicide order from his commanding officer.

"You can't do that Tim," Lyla whispered, shifting on her feet so that she was in a more controlled stance, "It is over Tim. I don't want you. I don't want you coming around, and I especially don't want you standing outside my house whenever you feel like it."

"Lyla," Tim began but was cut off when she put her hand up as if to hold him off.

"I don't want to hear it," Lyla snarled, her temper flaring, "You need to understand that this," motioning between the two of them, "was a mistake. A mistake Tim."

Tim straightened, his arm snaking out smoothly and pulled her to him. She resisted for a minute before letting herself be pulled into him, his mouth was gentle as he kissed her. Persuading her was easier than he thought, soon she was kissing him back. Her hands were needy pulling at his shirt and holding him close as his held her firm against him.

Lyla pulled away, her eyes soft for a minute before going cold, "This doesn't change anything Tim."

Tim watched her walk away, his arms dropping to his side as she quickly ran down the hall. Cursing under his breath he turned to punch the wall, a gasp made him look down to the end of the hall. Julie was staring at him, her eyes wide and her bottom lip caught in her teeth to the point where he thought she would draw blood. He stared at her, his eyes unapologetic as they looked at her, moving he took a cautious step toward her.

Julie shook her head, her hair falling down to frame her face. She took a faltering step backwards, her book bag clutched against her middle like a shield. Tim could see anger in her eyes, but disappointment and hurt were more prevalent. That look almost broke him; he turned on his heel striding away from her with hard quick steps.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mom," Julie knocked on her mother's door. Her mom smiled at her motioning her in as she held the phone to her ear in the other hand. Julie sat down on the couch, slinging her bag down on the floor next to her.

"Alright then, you take care now and I will send your brother home with that work. Bye now," Tami said sweetly as she hung up the phone. Her long blonde hair swinging around as she turned to face her daughter with a smile, "Hey sweetie, what brings you here?"

Julie took a calming breath and gave her mom the best rendition of her begging face that she could muster. Leaning forward, "Mom, please talk to Dad. I don't think that I can go to football practice today, I feel awful and I need to do my homework. I don't want to fall behind, and I know that you don't want me too. Plus it gets so hot out there, and those guys are rude and they smell-."

"Whoa, slow down," Tami ordered holding her hands up as if to ward off the fast paced talker in front of her. Getting up she came to sit down in the chair opposite Julie, "Now why don't you want to go to practice?"

Julie couldn't hold the hard gaze, looking down she muttered to her feet, "I just don't want to, I don't really feel good is all."

"And this wouldn't have to do with a certain player," Julie felt as if her heart was going to break at the mere thought of Tim, looking up with tears in her eyes she nodded to her mother. Tami moved with the speed only a mother could, sitting down on the couch next to her daughter she pulled the young girl into her arms, "There, there baby. I know it is hard, it always is the first time…"

Julie stifled a sob, her mind clicking into the fact that her mother was referring to Matt and not Tim. It was probably better that her mom thought she was still heart broken over Matt, instead of trying to run down Tim for what had happened but in reality what hadn't happened altogether that was upsetting her. Pushing her face into her mother's shoulder, Julie cried long and hard, her mother's soft arms and familiarity comforting her like it had so many times over the years. Funny how things work out this way, just a few short months ago she had been yelling at her mom for butting into her life, and now she was pulling her mother in forcibly. Clinging to the childhood that was fleeing from her far too soon.

After the sobs had receded to hiccups and the occasional sniffle Tami pulled away, brushing the hair away from her daughter's wet hot face, "I know you don't want to but you have got to face this baby. If you don't face him then it will only get worse, and soon you won't be able to face anything."

"Mom, please-," Julie began but her mother shook her head firmly.

"No Jules, you are going to go to that practice as a punishment for what you did," Tami was firm, her voice broaching no argument from Julie. Julie sighed in defeat leaning back against the couch as her mother stood up, "Now you need to get going if you don't want to be late."

Julie mutinously grabbed her bag and walked from the room, her back straight and proud till she got to the doors leading to the football field. Reaching into her bag, she checked to make sure that no true damage had been done by her outburst, aside from puffy red eyes you couldn't tell that she had just cried her eyes out. Quickly glancing at her watch Julie groaned as she saw she was already ten minutes late for practice, the urge to care never came though and with slow steady strides she walked out into the bright Texas sunshine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim waited for the snap before taking off, running in a diagonal pattern he pushed his way past the defense and began down field, blocking for Smash who he knew was on his heels. Slowing to a stop when he heard the coach's whistle, Tim turned to walk back to his position knowing that he hadn't earned anything other than a good job from coach. But coach wasn't at his usual spot of observation, hell he wasn't even on the field. Turning he took off his helmet and stared as Coach walked over to the slight blonde girl standing on the sidelines. The angry set of the man's shoulders and the mutinous expression on Julie's face was enough to tell him that this wasn't his problem. Hell nothing that happened with Julie Taylor should even concern him, she wasn't in his league. She was another Lyla Garrity, destined to date the clean as a whistle QB1 not the drunken fullback. But Tim couldn't help but look at her, even though she was talking to low for him to hear he could see the anger. She stood just like Coach did when he was angry, stiff shouldered and legs braced apart as if expecting a blow, but Tim doubted if Julie had gotten whipped more than five times in her life.

"Riggins," Tim turned away from the father-daughter pair, to Coach Macgill. The older man glared at him, "Well what are you waiting for a damn invitation? Get your ass over here boy."

Tim shoved his helmet back on, walking over to his spot with a steady stride that he knew would piss the old man off. Sure enough he was shoved from behind towards his spot, getting into position he waited. His body going through the motions as Saracen called for the ball. Energy flooded his system, energy stemming from anger that no matter what he would never be good enough even for first pick in anything other than football. Slamming into the boy across from him with more ferocity than needed Tim was glad when the pain from the impact dulled the anger, it even prepared him for the yelling that came when he began to get up.

"Riggins, what the hell was that? Answer me, boy," Macgill yelled getting into Tim's face as he took his helmet off, "This is practice Riggins, in practice we don't try to kill our teammates. Start running Riggins, and I mean run."

Tim glared at him, throwing his helmet on the ground he stepped around the heavier man. He deserved it, Tim knew without a doubt that he deserved this. It was just a minor punishment for all the shit he had done in his life, but glancing at Julie Taylor now standing despondently next to the water table he began to run harder. Maybe if he ran harder, faster, and pushed himself to his limit he would be able to punish himself for the hurt he had seen in those blue eyes and he would be able to push her from his mind altogether. Who knew that the first time he would ask God for anything the man would provide in a way that put him in a deeper hell than he was in previously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt waited, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans as he shifted back on the balls of his feet. It seemed like forever before the doors to the building were slung open and Julie rushed out. She looked up at him, her eyes widening momentarily before she schooled her features and smiled at him shyly. Matt grinned things hadn't been normal with him and Julie since before their break up but that smile always had done wonders for him. Stepping forward, "I was wondering if you could use a ride home."

Julie looked around as if making sure no one was around to listen in, Matt self consciously glanced around to. The parking lot was practically empty, most of the players and coaches having already left. Matt scuffed his tired looking sneakers against the dirt, "If you don't want to then that's alright."

"No, wait here a second okay," Julie ran back into the school, her hair trailing behind her. Matt didn't have to wait long, as both Julie and her father walked back outside together, "Thanks Dad, I'll see you at home."

Eric looked at Matt with a closed lip glare, "Drive careful Saracen."

Matt smiled at Julie, "Umm, sure Coach."

Julie gave her father a smile before walking to get into the old beat up junker that Matt was insanely proud of. Matt was nervous as he got into the car, his coach glaring at him through the windshield as he cranked it up and exited the school premises slowly. Turning his head he looked at Julie who though a little bit worn out looking was smiling brightly, "I didn't think that we would ever be friends."

Matt grinned, "I missed talking to you…I mean I know now that you were right with our break up and everything but you were a great friend. I mean a person can only take so much of Landry before they have had enough."

Julie laughed, leaning against the door she closed her eyes as the wind whipped in the car window, "I thought Landry was occupied with Tyra."

"He is," Matt slowed down for a light, hitting the brakes harder than he should and making Julie's eyes fly open as she braced herself from the forward momentum. Matt took one look at her expression and couldn't help the chuckle that started, "Sorry…"

Julie laughed a deep belly kind of laugh that made him laugh harder, "Good Lord, I thought that you knew how to drive. Next time warn someone before you decide to do a brake check."

Their laughter mingled complimenting one another as they began to fall into a rhythm of trading stories about what had been going on with each other. By unspoken agreement neither broached the subject of the various people they had been linked to. It was natural, more natural than when they had been together. It was so easy that when they pulled up into Julie's drive that they just sat their for a minute, just talking and laughing.

"I swear he was just sitting there curled up in his underwear," Matt made a surrender sign with his hands, Julie was holding a hand over her mouth giggling as she leaned back against the door of the car, "So I pull up and he starts yelling at me because I took so long. I mean the guy was caught by some guy while trying to screw his girlfriend and he yells at me cause he ran away in only his boxers."

"Stop, I can't take it anymore," Julie leaned back letting her laughter die out slowly, "I would have loved to have been the fly on that wall. Smash Williams running for his life from an pissed off football player in his undies."

"What time is it," Matt asked once they had both calmed down again.

Julie reached into her bag pulling out her phone, "Wow, it's a quarter to ten."

Matt nodded, his mind flashing to Carlotta and his grandmother waiting for him at home. Julie gave a sigh, and Matt could see her eyes flashing to the house just yards away, "You want to go grab something to eat?"

Julie glanced at him, her smile quick and dazzling, "I'd like that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim was staring at the ceiling above his bed, trying to drift off to sleep but to wired with anticipation to do anything more than wait. His body tensed as he heard the front door open and close softly, the sure signs that someone was sneaking in. Getting up Tim quietly opened his door, stepping out into the hall way he watched as a slight figure slipped farther up into the hallway ahead of him.

"Someone's getting in awfully late," Tim whispered, his voice rough and hard.

Julie turned to look at him her hand on her door, ready to step into her personal sanctuary the second that he seemed to be a threat. Tim hated the wary look she had, stepping forward he crowded her into the door, "Where have you been little girl?"

Julie sank against the wood, it's solid strength seemed to be the only thing that was holding her up, "It isn't any of your business Riggins."

Her hands came up to push against his shoulders; they were slightly cold from her just coming in. Tim sucked in his breath as they made contact with his bare skin, his over warm body responding to much to the sudden coldness. His nostrils flared, "Did you and QB1 have fun? He finally follow through enough to get you in the back seat of that piece of shit car of his?"

Julie gasped, pushing him back with a hard shove, "Screw you Tim. Matt and I aren't any of your business. So why don't you go back to following Lyla around like a lost little puppy and leave me the hell alone."

Tim knew she was right, but being called out on your pathetic behavior wasn't something that he tolerated with the greatest of aplomb. Growling he reached behind her and opened her door, pushing them both into the dark bedroom with little effort on his part. Closing the door softly behind him, his hands were on her before she had time to even breathe. Pulling her against him, Tim relished the intake of breath she made when she slammed into his naked upper body. Not regretting his decision to just wear his shorts to bed till her nails were digging into his upper arms as she tried to gain her balance from the sudden assault. His mouth hovered over hers, their breath mingling as they just stood there neither doing anything but pulses raced anyway.

"Why can't I seem to get you out of my head Taylor," Tim whispered, his lips brushing hers as he voiced the thoughts that had been plaguing him since he had seen her dancing, "Why is it that when you look at me with those eyes of yours so full disappointment that I actually want to live up to the idea you have of me in your head. And why the hell is it your face I picture when I am kissing someone else?"

"We can't," Julie pulled her head back, his fingers digging into her sides hard enough to leave bruises, "Tim please let go of me. You're hurting me."

Tim released her as if she were on fire, taking a step back to distance himself. He looked at her, eyes drinking her in as if he were dying of thirst. Reaching out a hand he gently brushed the apple of her cheek, "I…"

"Get out," Julie ordered retreating from his touch for the second time that day, this time though there was nothing but anger in her eyes, "I won't be a plaything for you just because I am only a wall away. I am not a substitute for Lyla Garritty, if you want her so much then go sneak into her room. I am not some slut who will sleep with you just because you beckon."

Tim clinched his jaw, hands fisting at his sides, "You aren't even in Lyla's league. You Julie Taylor are just a little girl. Does it feel good to come in second in every guy's list? I wonder if Saracen compared you to his little nurse girlfriend?"

The slap was quick and hard, and surprised them both. Tim could have seen it coming but he was too angry and confused to really care. He resisted the urge to reach a hand up to check to see if he was bleeding or not, instead he smiled at her. Julie glared back a him, standing her ground as he took a step forward. Leaning down he nosed her hair aside, a part of him pleased that he riled her. Lips brushing the shell of her ear, "That one is free Taylor. The next one you better be prepared."

He left her there standing in the middle of her darkened bedroom, breathing heavy from rage and fury in her eyes. Pleased that he wouldn't be the only one having trouble sleeping tonight he slipped into his own room. Throwing himself down on his bed he resumed his watch of the ceiling. His mind was still fixated on what had just happened, he was a sick man there was no doubt about it. First he kisses the Coach's daughter, which would have lead to more if he had only been given the chance. Then she catches him making out with Lyla and the truth was that he hadn't felt anything. He had tried to force himself to feel something but it was if he had sensed Julie watching him and he couldn't make himself. But he loved Lyla, had always loved her and probably always would. Julie was intriguing, her high spirited ways and intelligence set her apart from most of the girls he had spent time with, with the exception of perhaps Tyra and Lyla. And then they kissed, and even though they both agreed to not making anything of what had happened she had seemed betrayed when she had seen him and Lyla. So tonight, he had decided to sit down with her and talk things out.

Instead he ends up waiting up for her after she disappears with Saracen, he had seen them. In fact he had watched them the entire time they had sat outside in front of the house. He had waited for her to get out of the car, waited for her to come to him, but instead she had sat in that junker with Saracen laughing and talking. Looking more like a couple every second that they lingered together, and Tim's anger had grown with it. When they had pulled off, Tim had considered jumping in his truck and following them but Julie called and informed her parents that Matt was taking her to dinner. For some strange reason Tami had smiled and told Coach to let her go. Tim had been flabbergasted, the girl was suppose to be on basic house arrest for the drinking stint. But here her mother was letting her go off with the boy that had caused her daughter to become a rebel in the first place.

So Tim had waited some more, his anger exploding the second she stepped through that door. He needed to get away from her, she was temptation that only a saint would be able to resist. And Tim Riggins was no saint by anyone's standards. Resolving to find another place to stay in the morning Tim rolled over and buried his head in the pillow, begging sleep to come and banish any thoughts of Julie Taylor from his mind. Deciding as his mind finally shut down that God didn't like him all that much, he had taken Lyla out of the picture only to replace her with something more troublesome and potentially lethal to Tim's health.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: If you couldn't tell I live on angst, in fact I pretty much love a good story that seems not to have a happy ending in sight. I hope you all enjoyed this, I can't believe that it rolled out so quickly. Well I have to work on something semi productive now so good night to all, and remember reviews make the world go round. Oh and Adele, you are right angst is a whole lot easier to write. Good luck to both you and Lily on your fics...

Disclaimer, I do not own Friday Night Lights, or any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't be in debt and the writing strike would be over. I just borrowed them for a little bit so that I could have a little fun. This is the disclaimer applies to all previous and future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Six days, it had been six days since he had confronted her after she got back from her night out with Matt. Six days of the two of them dancing around one another, and Julie was hiding out in her own room. She had arranged with her dance teacher to have a private practice almost every day, effectively cutting her time at the field. Though she didn't have to worry about being alone with Tim, it was like he had become a ghost. He was silent through meals except for the sporadic conversation with her father, and the one time she had brushed by him in the hall he had simply walked around her as if she were another fixture in the house. Julie shook her head, leaning back against the headboard of her bed she stared down at her homework. It wasn't Tim who was the ghost, it was her. She had ceased to exist to him, and what was worse she was the only person that seemed to care.

Throwing her books aside Julie gave her room a disgusted look; she was tired of hiding out in her room for something that wasn't even her fault. She hadn't asked for Tim to kiss her, she hadn't asked for him to explode at her after Lyla rejected him. Yanking the door open Julie felt fear stop her from taking that first step out into the hall. A whimper catching in her throat she closed the door softly, blocking her from escaping the nightmare she had once considered her life. Turning around she caught an image of herself in the mirror on the wall. Pale cheeks were only emphasized by dark circles under her eyes and straggly hair. Julie glared at the girl in the mirror, how had she let herself sink so low. Only a month ago Tim Riggins had barely been anything other than the surrogate family member who had wormed his way into her house. And now Julie was scared to even walk out of her bedroom because she was too afraid to face the hurt, longing, and anger that he seemed to instill in her every time they were within arms reach of one another. The curtain flapped in the breeze, Julie grinned walking over to it she hoisted herself up and out, landing with less grace than she would have liked on the empty flower bed below.

Hands stuffed in her pockets and a lighter step than she had had in weeks Julie walked away from her house and away from Tim Riggins.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are sure about this?" Tim nodded at the Coach; the two of them were enjoying a nice quiet evening sitting outside talking when Tim had broached the subject of him moving out. Eric sipped his beer, "I will admit it was nice having another male around the house, evened things up. But if you are all set to move back in with Billy then I won't stop you."

"I think it's for the best," Tim took a sip of his coke, eyeing the beer that rested in Eric's hand, "He is my brother after all."

Eric nodded, getting up he walked into the house. Pausing at the door Eric turned to him, "You proved me wrong Tim. I didn't know what I expected when I said you could stay here, hell you are the first player that I even considered letting stay here. But you respected me and my family, and I am proud of you son."

Tim felt his gut twist in guilt, if only the coach knew how close he had come to making his daughter just another notch on his bedpost. Nodding mutely to the dark haired man Tim took another sip of his cold drink, hoping the action would mask the guilt he knew was creeping onto his face. Eric smiled before leaving Tim alone.

Tim turned to look out at the miniscule yard that was the Taylor's domain. Overgrown grass and a few weeds were evidently in need of a cutting, but neither he nor the Coach could get the damn lawnmower to work. But now Tim didn't have to worry about that, by this time tomorrow he would be safely ensconced in the pit that was his home. He would be back to drinking beers for breakfast and screwing anything that tickled his fancy, and he would be far away from good little girls like Julie Taylor.

A movement from the corner of the house had his senses going into overdrive; Tim leaned back in the patio chair watching as Julie strolled from the yard out the side exit. Anger began to creep in; she was sneaking off after almost a week of her avoiding him like the plague. He had raised his hand so many times to knock on her bedroom door, had faltered on his own tongue as he tried to tell her that he was sorry. But Julie's cold eyes and the dead way she looked at him made him pull away, retreating into the shell of indifference that had served him so well the whole of his life. Setting his drink down, Tim followed discreetly behind her, the blonde hair a beacon in the dying light. He felt his anger die down as he watched the way she strolled along, her steps taking her through a less traveled part of Dillion by the old drive in. She didn't even glance around her, just walked along like she didn't have a care in the world.

Tim stopped short when he realized she had stopped, watching as she sat down on the short grass next to a small pond. About ten years ago the pond had been a lake, but this being Texas and all it had slowly started to dry up and fade away. Tim remembered when he and Street would come down here to fish when they were kids, damn but that seemed more than a lifetime ago.

Julie leaned her head back, letting her hair fall almost into the dirt behind her. Her arms propped up and legs stretched out Tim had never seen her more relaxed. Or as still, Tim had never seen her just sit there, she had always been doing something anything it seemed to occupy the bundle of energy that she seemed to constantly have. Slowly, as cautiously as he would approach a wild animal Tim stepped forward. Mindful to keep his posture relaxed so as not to scare her anymore than he already had.

"Use to be fish in here," Tim said as he came abreast of her, the rustle of grass as she jumped the only indication that she was even aware of his presence. Tim refused to look down and see her looking at him as if he were the dirt beneath her hands. Instead he watched the wind make ripples along the surface of the water, "Me and Street would come out here after school sometimes when we were kids and fish. He was always the one that caught something though…I guess I wasn't lucky then either."

Tim whispered the last part, mindful of the anger the words held but not caring. He could almost feel Julie relax as if she had given up on trying to make sense of him, of them.

"My dad took me fishing when I was a kid," Julie coughed a little, her voice rough from lack of use. She hadn't even realized until just now that she hadn't said one word all day, amazing how getting the silent treatment from Tim had made its way into her giving the silent treatment to everyone. Leaning forward she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, "I was six or seven when I caught my first fish. I started crying when I saw the hook in its mouth though and made him throw it back."

Tim sat down, keeping a few feet of distance between them, not wanting to scare her, "I don't know what to say to you."

Julie leaned her head on her knees, looking at him steadily, "Was I a substitute for her?"

"Yes," Julie sucked her breath in at his harsh honesty. Tim turned to look at her, watching as she tried to gain control of herself, "You were here and convenient. I can't have her but I could possibly-."

"No, you couldn't have," Julie bit out wanting to hurt him as much as he was hurting her. Turning to look out at the pond instead of having to face the honesty on his face, "I can't believe what an ass you are. I mean I knew that you had some problems, but how can you be so uncaring?"

Tim resisted the urge to reach out and shake some sense into the girl, instead opting to run a frustrated hand through his hair. Didn't she see that he was giving her the easy out? Letting her run for the door before things got anymore out of hand, "Do you actually like me or something?"

"Yes," Julie cried, her hand wiping angrily at her eyes. Glaring out at the water she sniffled against the tears that were coming to her eyes. Cursing under her breath she closed her eyes in a last ditch effort to find peace. She had come out here in the hopes of getting away from him, away from the uproar he had caused.

Plucking a piece of grace from the ground beside him Tim knotted the fibrous strand as he pulled a leg up to prop his arm on, "I didn't know. I wouldn't have kissed you if I had thought you liked me…I just wanted to have some fun."

"Well you had your fun," her voice was full of unshed tears, "Now you can go back to your buddies and tell them how the coach's daughter cried her eyes out for you."

They sat in silence, Tim trying to think of something to say and Julie crying as quietly as possible. It was true she hadn't liked him for long, but the boy had been in her home, a part of her family and his leading her on felt like a betrayal of the worst kind. Heart in her throat she climbed to her feet, wrapping her arms around her middle and staring down at Tim with watering eyes.

His own odd mixture of blue and brown didn't waver in the least, Julie felt ten times the fool as she looked down at him, "Goodbye Tim."

Tim waited listening to her get further and further away, looking over his shoulder he stared at the down trodden shoulders and cascade of blonde hair. Getting to his feet he caught up to her in a few long strides, grabbing her arm he flinched at the hostile glare that met his eyes when she turned around. He did the only thing that he could think of, he kissed her. This wasn't like the last time they had kissed, no this time he took his time. A slow bittersweet kiss that he tried to use to convey his feelings for her without spelling it out. A gentle pressure of his hand to her chin had her opening up to him, so his tongue could sweep in to taste at the sweetness that was uniquely Julie. Leaving his hand to caress her face and move it if need be for a better angle, the hand on her arm trailed up the soft skin to tangle in the blonde hair that he had been dreaming of touching for the better part of a month if he let himself truly think about it. The strands clung to his fingers, winding around his wrist as his mouth slanted over hers and deepened the kiss.

Julie made a small whimpering noise in the back of her throat, her hands fleetingly moving across the bare skin of his arms. Feather light touches, the kind he knew she would make, the kind he had craved. Her fingers, strong and unsure hooked into the fabric of his shirt pulling it tight as she shifted her body closer to him. He kept his lips gentle though, not wanting to scare her again, knowing if he ever saw that frightened look in her eyes he would break down. Now he just surrounded himself in her smell, taste, texture.

Not wanting to but knowing that he had to Tim pulled back from her, his eyes hooded as he watched the dazed look she had with a small amount of male pride. His thumb ran gently over her full bottom lip, "I am moving out tomorrow. You should probably forget that I was even in your life, let alone all that has happened."

Julie pulled back from his touch, her hands loosening from his shirt, "What was this a pity kiss?"

Tim didn't get the chance to answer; she tore herself from his arms and was stalking away from him before he could even open his mouth. She stopped suddenly, whirling around she grabbed him by his shirtfront and pulled him down the few inches of height that were separating them, her mouth hovering hesitantly for a half breath before she seemed to gather the courage to close the distance. She was forceful her mouth hard against him to the point where his teeth cut into his lip in response. Julie pulled back a little, her eyes searching his for something. When she didn't seem to get the answer that she wanted she pulled her body to his, and captured his mouth again. Her tongue was forceful and precise, though he could feel himself and her both loosing themselves within minutes. His hands clinched by his sides, fingers twitching to touch the softness that was pressed so closely to him.

Just as quickly as he was grabbed he was released, Julie stumbled back from him her mouth red and swollen from the kisses. Looking at him she gave a quivering sigh, "We could have been great you know. But you'll never be nothing more than a one time crush, and I won't be anything more than a girl who you used."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Julie," Julie turned to watch Matt walking towards her in his practice uniform, his smile contagious enough that she was smiling back before she even knew it. Matt slowed down to walk next to her, both of them headed in now that practice was over, "I was wondering would you like to go see a movie with me tonight. I mean it is a by-week and everything so…You don't have to if you don't want to-."

"I would love to, I think that 27 Dresses is playing," Julie smiled at him, ducking her head as he grinned happily her hair shielded her for a moment. It provided her with just enough time to block from view the fullback who had just exited the locker room on his way home for the night and the dark look that he cast in their direction before he slammed into his truck and was pulling away from the school in a squeal of tires. When Julie looked up the only football player in her vision was the shy quarterback, "That is if you don't mind seeing a chick flick with me that is."

Matt coughed to cover his laugh, "No, that'll be fine. If you don't mind waiting we can go get some dinner before the movie…"

"Julie," Julie and Matt turned to look at her Dad, Matt backing up an automatic step as if that would alleviate her father's glare, "Can I see you for a minute?"

Julie shooed Matt towards the locker room, glad that she hadn't skipped this practice like she had sporatically for the past two weeks. Julie had come to the realization last night while she was babysitting her little sister that her feelings for Tim Riggins had been nothing more than an estrogen loaded responses to the overload of testosterone that the boy threw off. It was amazing what a good listener a baby made when you were trying to work out the problems in your life. So she had gotten up, fixed her hair into something not resembling a rat's nest that had been its preferred look for far to long and with a new attitude in her step she had walked out of the house and into her life once again. Giving her father the patented 'Daddy please let me do this' smile Julie practically skipped to him, "Yea Dad."

"I have to say for awhile there I was afraid that you would shirk your responsibilities, and aside from what was undoubtedly a sabbatical when you had dance you have been a good sport about this," Eric put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her into his side despite the downturn of her lips in disapproval, "I just wanted to say that today was your last practice."

Julie squealed, throwing her arms around her father's neck. She had never been more thrilled in her life to be released from one of his punishments, "Really? Does that mean that I can go out tonight too?"

"Well-I don't…Wait go out with who?" Eric held her away from him his stoic face showing his apprehension.

"Matt, he asked me to go to a movie and dinner," Julie said as if that was apparent from what she had just asked her father, "I mean that is okay isn't it?"

"You're interested in Saracen again?" Eric hit his hat against his leg, frustrated that he hadn't still be able to figure out his daughter anymore than he had been able to the day the doctors handed her to him.

"No, but he is my friend and it would be nice to go out with him," Julie supplied reassuringly, "Can I Daddy?"

Eric had always been a sucker for the Daddy line, giving her a hard pressed smile he nodded his assent, "But…But you have to be back home by midnight."

"Thanks Dad," Julie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying over to Matt's beat up car to wait for him. She looked around the parking lot was almost empty, Julie was glad. She had safely avoided Tim, and after today aside from seeing him across the crowded cafeteria or at football games where he was just another number, she was officially free of Tim Riggins. Julie smiled, toying with the hem of her jacket she gave out a sigh of relief. Maybe this whole mess was finally over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on it's Sylvester Stallone," Matt whined his accent thicker as he pleaded with Julie. They had pulled up to the theater after a long dinner at Applebee's, and a dessert free of charge courtesy of Tyra.

Julie laughed, examining the action flick's poster, "Only if you promise to buy me a huge thing of popcorn and possibly a refund of my money."

"Done," Matt agreed as he went and bought the tickets without giving her a chance to change her mind.

"Julie?"

Julie turned around, her smile faltering as the dark haired girl walked up, "Hi…um…Lyla."

Fidgeting Julie glanced back to the line to check on Matt's progress, her hands shaking as she stuffed them in her pockets, waiting for the pretty ex-cheerleader to say something else to her. Julie gave Lyla a covert glance, studying the swept up dark hair and inviting smile that made her bristle with jealousy. Shaking the thoughts from her mind Julie tried to look hospitable, "So what brings you here?"

"Chris and I came to see a movie," Lyla motioned to a dark blonde man a few feet behind Matt, as if on cue the man to give them a dazzling smile. Julie gave him an appraising look, wondering what made Lyla want the clean cut bible thumper over Tim. Lyla popped her back to reality though, "I wanted a chance to explain to you what you saw the other day in the hallway…"

Julie's eyebrows shot up, her eyes going wide. Mind flashing to Tim stepping towards her after Lyla had run away. The dark promise in his eyes and the tight set of his shoulders, "You don't have to explain anything to me, really it wasn't any of my business. I won't tell anyone if that is what you were afraid of-."

"No," Lyla stepped forward on equal height with Julie, something that gave Julie a small sense of satisfaction. Lyla smiled gently, "Tim and I have a history, one that I regret everyday. And what you saw the other day was the end to a long time of games that he just can't seem to quit playing at."

"Oh," Julie whispered, turning her head she gave an inward shout of relief that Matt was finally at the window to the movie ticket counter. Turning back to Lyla she took a step back, trying to distance herself from the insistent look in the dark brown eyes, "I have to get going…Have fun at your movie."

Lyla made a small sound to try to stop her but Julie pretended like she couldn't hear her and slipped through the crowd. Smiling at Matt she took her ticket from him, "Remember jumbo popcorn?"

Matt laughed, "And some regular M&M's, right?"

Julie looked at him in wonderment, "You remembered?"

"Well it is kind of hard to forget someone mixing popcorn and candy covered chocolate together," Matt smirked as he steered her carefully through the crowds. Julie was amazed, in the short time that they hadn't been dating the shy boy she had first fallen for had really changed. He was more confident, his stutter hardly evident at all, and he wasn't scared to touch her. Maybe being friends was a better plan, at least this way he wasn't stumbling over his own feet trying to avoid the coach catching him with his hand on her.

They joked and whispered throughout the movie, Julie blushing more than once when people would turn around and tell them to shut up. She was snickering quietly at the overdone action, when she heard a deep male chuckle. Turning her head just a bit she caught sight of Tim sitting at the back corner of the movie theatre, his arm slung around the shoulders of a rally girl who Julie only knew from watching her shake her butt at the games. Julie watched as the girl moved to straddle Tim, his hands disappearing under her skirt. Cheeks on fire Julie turned to face the gore that was on screen, sinking lower in her seat than seemed humanly possible.

"You okay?" Matt whispered staring at her in confusion and concern.

"What?" Julie asked trying to keep the anger and hurt out of her voice, "Yea, I'm fine. I was blocking this kids view so I decided to scrunch down…"

Julie trailed off dumbly as Matt turned his head to look behind them, she watched as his eyes widened at seeing no kid but just the barest hints of what was going on at the back of the theater. He glanced down at her, clearing his throat he scrunched down with her, "Can you believe Riggins? I mean it's not like there-."

"Can we really not talk about that, it was embarrassing enough looking at it," Julie snapped, immediately regretting her harshness when Matt stiffened and reverted for a moment back into his shy former self. Huffing out an angry breath Julie tried to make amends, "It's not you Matt, it's just…I lived with him you know? I got to know him pretty well, and it's just kind of weird to see_that_."

Matt nodded, "I understand."

They turned back to the movie, Julie trying so hard to focus on the action on screen and not what was going on behind her that she tuned out the rest of the movie. It wasn't until the house lights came on that she even realized the movie was over, turning she gave Matt a sheepish smile before climbing to her feet. Stretching she bent to pick up her popcorn bucket, "Well I am not sure if I was disappointed or not."

Matt laughed, "Yea, kind of reminded me of Rocky V. Maybe Stallone just needs to give it up, but I will give it this, the man does no how to make a good blood and guts movie."

Julie laughed beginning to walk up the aisle, her throat closed up as she walked by the now proper couple that had diverted her attention earlier.

"Seven," Tim said his eyes boring into Julie for a minute before smiling at Matt, "Enjoy the movie?"

"Not as much as you did apparently," Matt said giving the rally girl who had herself glued to Tim's side a knowing smile.

"Well, once you've seen one Rambo you've pretty much seen them all," Tim said stepping out so that Julie was forced to take a step back into Matt or be run over, "Taylor, you look a little green. What you do to her Seven?"

"_He_ didn't do anything," Julie snapped, turning she grabbed Matt by the hand and dragged him behind her. Turning she decided to hit him where she knew it would hurt, "Oh by the way, I saw Lyla earlier. She and her boyfriend looked so cute together, she sends her _love_."

Matt looked dumbfounded as Tim practically growled at the blonde, but then Julie was pulling him out of the theater and fast towards his car. Throwing herself into the passenger seat she let out a hard breath, Matt just stared at her in consternation.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Matt asked looking back to the theater, where the crowds were pouring out as the movies ended.

"Nothing, it was nothing," Julie whispered but even to her own ears it sounded hollow and pitiful.

"Did you and Riggins have something," Matt blushed, he couldn't believe that he had blurted it out like that, "I didn't mean it like-…"

"Yes," Julie looked out the window, watching couples and families getting into their cars, "I am so stupid."

"Jules," Matt scooted closer to her on the wide seat, his hand reaching out to tug on her shoulders to get her to turn around. When she faced him he smiled gently, wiping at the tears drifting down her cheeks, "You aren't stupid."

"Yes, I am," Julie cried, her eyes closing, trying to control herself as she cried, "I knew what he was like. And nothing even really happened…I don't even know if what happened counts. I mean he saved me from that jerk at the party, and then he goes and does all these nice things. Helps me out, and we talk. He was there when you were off with Carlotta."

Matt bit back the grimace of pain he got when he thought about his grandmother's former nurse, her recent departure still to fresh in his mind, "That doesn't mean anything-."

"Come on Matt, you know him," Julie swiped at her eyes, "He slept with his best friend's girl, he is a drunk. And I went and fell for him, and you know what the worst part is?"

Matt knew she wasn't really asking, she just needed to get this out of her system. Shaking his head he shifted on the seat drawing her head down to rest on his shoulder, her sobs shaking her body as he held her close.

"The worst part is that I wasn't even the girl he wanted," Julie whispered putting all the self loathing that she could into that statement, "He wanted Lyla, and since he couldn't have her I was the substitute."

Matt didn't know what to say, so he just held her. Smoothing her hair down her back like he had seen people do for other's when they were crying hysterically. Never in his life would Matt have thought he would be holding Julie as she cried her eyes out over Tim Riggins.

Julie clung to him, remembering everything that had made her like him in the first place and cherishing it in this little moment. Julie had never been more grateful for him. Holding him she was comforted by the familiar and the safe, both things she had sacrificed when she gave him up all because she didn't want to end up like her parents. Right now ending up like her parents was looking pretty damn good, compared to the heartache that Tim had caused her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt waited, his helmet in place and his heart pounding with adrenaline. He had to time it just right or it wouldn't work, but Matt knew that it would. Calling for the snap he faked right and watched as his fullback ran to position, a heartbeat later he let the ball fly. Matt resisted the grin that came to his lips as Tim was slammed to the ground by the defense. Relishing the pain the other boy was probably going through Matt threw his hands up in the air as if in frustration that the play didn't work. Coach was yelling at Tim, and no one realized that that was exactly the outcome to the play that Matt had had in mind.

Walking over to the water table Matt grinned at the JV player that was manning the table now that Julie had been given a reprieve. He was cautiously sipping the room temperature water when Riggins came up by his elbow.

"Maybe next time you can throw the ball a little quicker, huh Seven," Tim snarled as he tossed his helmet aside and picked up a cup.

"I think that was a pretty good toss," Matt countered though there was a decisive edge to his tone, "Maybe you should just watch out a little bit more."

"What's your problem?" Tim yelled, all through practice whenever he was suppose to get the ball or he was running cover, Matt had purposely screwed up the play so that Tim was on the receiving end of a charging defensemen.

"My problem?" Matt turned to face Tim not backing down from the angry glare of the most volatile player on the team, "My problem is that you who could have any girl you want chose to screw with probably one of the sweetest girls here. And when you had your fun you tossed her aside like she was friggin' trash. That is my problem Riggins."

"What are you talking about," Tim pushed forward, his hands balling into fist. He had had enough of the younger player's attitude and self-righteous ways.

"I am talking about Julie Taylor," Matt whispered, still conscious enough of the surroundings not to yell it and bring the wrath of coach down on both of them. Hands coming up to shove Riggins back a step, he smiled when the fullback gave a half step, "I am talking about the fucked up mind games you played with her. And the fact that she spent all Friday night crying in my car after watching you screw that rally girl in the theater."

"You better shut your mouth right now Saracen before you say something you are going to regret," Tim ground out, his teeth clenched so tight that he could practically feel his jaw cracking from the force.

"What are you going to do? What Riggins, have another beer? Or go screw some slut," Matt shouted, he shoved Tim again.

This time though Tim was prepared for it and he shifted so that Matt was sent flying a couple of feet. The quarterback didn't stop though, turning he charged Riggins, catching him in the stomach and carrying him backwards into the water table. Both boys landed with a crash as water, Gatorade, and cups went flying. The JV player that been behind the table barely had time to get out of the way before they were at each other's throats. Tim pushed Matt off him and followed him so that he was straddling the younger man. His arm drawing back he let his fist fly with all the anger that he had been storing since he saw Julie getting out of the car all those nights ago. Not stopping he hit at the quarterback's unprotected face, the feel of bone crunching under his fist only spurning him on. This was for when Lyla chose Jason over him, the hazing he had had to go through because of it. Matt's hands grappled at his jersey, trying to block the hits but Tim was to far gone to stop or lessen by such a paltry attempt. Instead he looked down and saw the hurt in Julie's eyes whenever she had come home after seeing Matt and his new girl, the last time he kissed her mixed with the hurt he had felt when she rubbed in the fact that Lyla was at the movies with her bible toting boyfriend. All the times he had been overlooked mixed with the night Julie had told him that they could have been great. The pain of having to let her go before he dragged her down mixed with the anger he felt when seeing Matt's arm around her at the movies. The acceptance of Matt by Coach and knowing he would never be accepted brought on another hit.

Two sets of arms pulled him off Matt, the QB laying back and covering his bloody face in pain as he tried to breath through a broken nose. Tim twisted in the steely grip that held him, his knuckles raw and covered in blood that wasn't his. He was aware that the entire team was standing around them, and more than just aware that one set of hands holding him was the Coach. He let them drag him away, resistance was given up as soon as the team moved into block Saracen from his view. Just as quickly as the attack happened it was over.

"Hey Coach, Tim didn't start it," Tim looked up from his position between Coach Taylor and Pablo to see Smash standing a few feet away. The blood still was humming in his ears, he had never felt this out of control except during his brief try at bar room fighting. Then he had been drunk, now anger just gave him an unhealthy high. Eyes flickering to the concerned gaze of Smash he slowly climbed to his feet still held by the coaches as Smash continued, "I saw it Coach. Riggins and Matt were just talking when Matt charged him, I ain't sayin' it was right but Riggins didn't start it is all."

Tim gave Smash a half nod, acknowledging the effort of the Captain to keep his team fair. Then he felt a rough hand on the back of his neck and he was being half shoved half dragged to the locker room. Coach shouted orders to take Matt to the nurse over his shoulder as he threw Tim through the locker room doors.

Staggering for a bit Tim turned to face his coach, his eyes cool but his face still flushed from the rush of adrenaline, "Coach-."

"Don't say a word," Eric said quietly, his mouth setting into a familiar scowl, "I understand that you are going through a hard time. I understand that things with your brother are rough right now, what I don't understand is why you just beat my Quarterback into a god damn rag doll. Explain that to me Tim, explain to me why you would beat your own team mate up like that."

Tim gave him a thoughtful look, debating his options for a minute longer than he would have two months ago, "Your daughter sir."

Eric raised an eyebrow, looking at Tim for what felt like an hour. Studying him, trying to see just what exactly was going on inside the boys mind. When that proved to be no good Eric stepped closer, pushing his body into Tim's personal space with the authority of a man who knew that he held someone's future in the palm of his hand, "Excuse me?"

"Saracen and I got into a fight over your daughter," Tim held his coach's eye, he had nothing else to loose and from looks of things he had nothing to gain. Might as well go out in a blaze of glory, "Matt didn't like how things had ended between Julie and myself."

Eric had never heard Tim speak this much in his life, and if the topic didn't happen to be his little girl then he probably would have thought this was some sort of sick hallucination. But seeing as it did concern Julie he couldn't seem to let go of the reality of the situation, "And what was it that ended?"

"Nothing that mattered in the long run, and it was better for her that it did end," Tim tried to lean back on heels not liking the look that was gleaming in the wild haired man's eyes. Clearing his throat he waited a moment before throwing himself fully into the grave he had dug, "I wanted her so I pursued, and when I was done I ended things."

Eric raised his fist, Tim watched him with clear eyes waiting. Strange how the Coach's motto of 'Clear Eyes, Full Hearts, Can't Lose' was about to be what brought around the destruction of everything he had ever wanted. Eric muttered something turning he hit the locker with enough force that the metal row shook, and Tim knew he had probably cracked a bone or two. Flinching in pain for the man Tim remained where he was standing, waiting.

He didn't have long, Eric turned to him, his pain and fury reminding Tim of Julie when she had seen him with Lyla. He held his ground though when Eric grabbed him by the front of his jersey and pulled him close. The coach's breath was hot and angry on his face, "You will pack your stuff and you will leave this locker room. Do you understand? By God if I see your face…"

He shook Tim for added measure, Tim nodded his eyes fluttering closed to hide the pain in his heart. He had went in with clear eyes and a heart full of pain, but damned if he didn't lose in the end. Coach threw him back causing Tim to trip over the bench before the lockers. Turning on his heel Eric stalked from the locker room, the door slamming on his way out.

Tim sat on the floor of the locker room for awhile, his body unresponsive to the message his mind kept sending to get up. It had taken him ten years to get to one of the star positions on the Dillon Panther team, and only in a few short months he would have had a ride to a college and possibly becoming something more than just the drunk. And it had only taken three months at most to lose all that, three months and he was going to be the drunk that his Mom and Dad were, what everyone had always said he would be. Standing up he undressed and pulled on his street clothes. Standing at his locker he just pulled out the things that were essentially his, his boots making a thumping noise on the floor as he walked over to the laundry stacked up in the trainers room. After a second of consideration he rummaged through the neatly folded jerseys and picked his. Stuffing it in his bag he gave the Panther P one final slap as he exited the locker room for what he knew was going to be the final time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: Please don't hate me for leaving it like that, I seriously have ignored my paper to do this and well that was the crap that got me into trouble last semester. Okay so now that that is out of my system, I hope that everyone enjoys. And if you liked this then I suggest reading WhoJackman's stuff and lilyofthevalley, both are awesome. And to make things better are doing a collaberation under WhoJ's name, it is the VCard one. My love to everyone!! Don't worry there will be a sequel...(this is where the creepy music plays and everyone knows troubles a brewing)


End file.
